Usuario discusión:James cullen/4
Bienvenido a mi Discusion,soy James cullen o Taichi Inuzuri,uno de los admin y miembros de la Guardia real.Si tienes alguna duda,necesitas ayuda,quieres ser Shinigami o tan solo hablaras conmigo por un tema en especial,solo escribe y RECUERDA FIRMAR. Anteriores Esta no es mi primer discusion si quieres ver las anteriores has click en los numeros: 1 - 2 - 3 ' Mensajes Hola James ''Hola Tomás gracias por la información que me diste en Naruto Wiki, me fue de utilidad, esta vez tengo tres preguntas: '1. ¿¿Podria entrar a la organización ''Nueva Akatsuki?? 2. ¿¿Como puedo hacer parte del Gotei 13?? 3. ¿¿En que parte EXPECIFICAMENTE de deviantart estan las imágenes que me dijiste (fan art)?? Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 20:31 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola James, como hago un hipervinculo como el que tienes en el perfil que dice "¡haz clic aqui para dejar un mensaje en mi discusión sin tener que ir hasta ella!" Gracias!!! ¡Disculpa si te moleste! Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 20:59 26 ene 2011 (UTC) hola james recurdas lo k te dije lo del castigo, bueno despues de pila de muela y cotorra, ademas de cierta supliquita me lo han levantado solo keria decirte k vuevo y ademas he visro k me contador a bajado de cerca de seicientas a cuatrocientas ¿xk lo ha hecho?, bueno ademas kisiera k me pongas por favor cosas k me faltan por aprender para ir tomando nota, ademas d ke me enseñes como crear un archivo para mi discusion, sera creando una pagina y luego mover los mensajes para alla, bueno adios"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 23:17 26 ene 2011 (UTC) listo ya le quite la categoria personajes a diez paginasHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 19:29 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Hey, Taichi, resulta que he tenido problemas con la conexion(en este momento estoy en un cyber), continuare la saga cuando lo arregle, sobre lo de Kyo, supongo que se puede hacer que aparezca de nuevo en esta saga, ahi vere cuando, el sera Vizard o Arrancar? 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 22:00 28 ene 2011 (UTC) *Si aparece en esta saga, entonces ya no sera relleno, verdad? Ya lo hice y antes que tu xD '' ''Kyūbantai Taicho:Toshiro Elric '17:33 29 ene 2011 (UTC) son. *Ginjirō Shirogane *Seinosuke Yamada *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Momo Hinamori *Marenoshin Ōmaeda *Hachigen Ushōda *Love Aikawa *Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi *Kensei Muguruma Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 19:39 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Mensaje importante hola, Taichi te queria comunicar que hemos hecho algo mal al crear Sagas ficticias como un espacio de nombre (si sabes lo que , pues un espacio de nombre o namespace es lo que esta antes del titulo de una pagina, como ''Bleach wiki: o usuario: me entiendes,) pues no lo hemos notificado por lo tanto todas esas ediciones que hacemos no figuran en el contador de ediciones para crearlo hay que avisarle a un helper yo ya lo he hecho, pero para ser creado y que las ediciones hechas ahi figuren en el. primero hay que redireccionar todas las que digan Sagas ficiticias: quitandoles eso y luego cuando ya este completo el proceso de creacion, les agregamos el namespace y asi esas ediciones que hacemos alli son contadas (esto se trata pura exclusivamente para ordenar y sumar unas cuantas ediciones) si no fui claro por favor avisame, y dime si te interesa hacerlo si no no importa, pero te aviso para que no te sorprendas cuando veas redirecciones en esos articulos. PD: y no te preocupes supongo que es demasiado ser el unico admin de aqui ademas de Naruto te mereces tus vacacion, en febrero creo que para el 14 ya estare activo lamento toda la tardanza gracias por comprenderme-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 21:26 29 ene 2011 (UTC) y por cierto lee esto (sigue este enlace) es una herramienta que te ayuda a personalizar paginas segun su tipo como, personajes episodios, capitulos, todos que tengan caracteristicas diferentes, es un herramienta administrativa que se puede pedir, aññi dice que hay que discuttirlo insistentemente entre nosotros, segun lo que entendi es un herramienta que ayuda a diferenciar paginas segun se estilo dime que piensas-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 21:32 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Capítulo Oye gracias pero te queria hacer una petición antes Inuzuri-kun. es que yo ya estaba trabajando en el capítulo 131. The True Will, entonces si me dejas terminar ese y luego empiezo con el proyecto :P Archivo:10.jpeg 'Jūbantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura' 18:34 30 ene 2011 (UTC) hola, james sobre lo del proyecto si todavia quiero entrar y gracias por darme la oportunidad, ademas keria pedirte k me enseñaras a crear plantillas infoboxes y userboxes, para mi wiki the all american rejects"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 20:25 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Capitanía Soy capitán XD, me cuesta creerlo, pero, todavía tengo que decirte de que división no¿? Archivo:13.jpeg '''Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu '''20:43 30 ene 2011 (UTC) hola james ya termine el capitulo k me pediste"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 22:28 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi, no vi tu pregunta en tu mensaje, lo siento. Y si, si no hay inconveniente, seré el capitán de la quinta división :) Archivo:13.jpeg '''Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu '''22:59 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Inuzuri-kun, queria informarte que el capítulo KARAKURA SUPER HEROES está terminado (No quise ponerle imagenes ya que es un capítulo del manga muy corto que solo tiene 5 páginas y la sinopsis no es muy larga por lo que quedaba muy cargada la página, no crees?? :D). avisame si le hace falta algo o como quedó clasificado el artículo. Archivo:10.jpeg 'Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura' 02:12 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi, he vuelto :D bueno, cuando e vuelto, e visto que un usuario neinregistrado a eliminado muchas cosas pero a hecho una pag nueva, eliminala , te dejo los datos ;) 434. Berry in the Boxs Editor no registrado y otro que tambien ha eleminado, 77.228.51.162, adios :D '''Hachibantai Taichō Ijner Iaraba Inakaru' 18:27 31 ene 2011 (UTC) oye, Inuzuri-kun es que segun tenia entendido Sajei-san estaba trabajando en ese capitulo, no?? Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 20:42 31 ene 2011 (UTC) hola taichi, te escribo por qe me gustaria entra a la academia shinigami asi poder llegar a ser un teniente o algo mas en el futuro Hola Taichi-san, quería preguntarte, si no es mucha molestia, si podrías ponerme una firma de capitán. Muchas gracias :) Archivo:13.jpeg Jūsanbantai fukutaichō Kojiro Mibu '21:10 31 ene 2011 (UTC) ayuda oye tengo problemas con el final viste la parte de navegacion como hago para quede bien ?Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 01:37 1 feb 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes :D 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu '''15:06 1 feb 2011 (UTC) HOLA! Upss creo que me ausente demasiado! pero bueno mi razón es que antes de regresar al cole me cai y me "dañe" un dedo de mi mano derecha y luego de recuperada me golpearon en la escuela y me "lastimaron" la la muñeca izquierda, al fin regresé! miercoles hasta me corte un dedo! que horror!y ya teniendo mucho mejor mis manos me pongo al día y para ello te pido que me dejes una lista de las cosas ocurridas en mi ausencia. gracias por todo y por la paciencia! 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 20:22 1 feb 2011 (UTC) oye ya hice todo lo que me dijiste pero no me sirvio lo intente varias veces pero sige sin funcionar soy malo para estas cosasHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 03:37 2 feb 2011 (UTC) taichi ya me encargue del examen qe me dejaste aca te dejo los nombre de los 10 articulos: *Hollow Ichigo *Ikkaku Madarame *yumichika Ayasegawa *Szayel Aporro Granz *Sajin Komamura *Ginrei Kuchiki *Wonderweiss Margera *Grand Fisher *Koga Kuchiki *Hyōrinmaru (espíritu) No pasa nada por el retraso :D bueno, como todo se me a ido bien ( en una parte XD) si, voy a continuar a ser capitana, eso, si tu lo vas a querer XD y e arreglado todo con mi futuro ( te vas a pensar que : vaya futurista soy XD) pero no lo soy :D bueno, nos vemos, adios :D '''Hachibantai Taichō Ijner Iaraba Inakaru 14:31 2 feb 2011 (UTC) ya esta ya lo hice, fijate si esta bien Tite Kubo Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 17:09 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Me gustaria entrar en la academia shinigami Hola, queria pedir el ingreso a la academia shinigami por favor, estare muy agradecido y cumplire con mis misiones. Denis (discusión) 17:51 2 feb 2011 (UTC) ya cumpli con lo del 090.See You Under Firework fijate como quedo Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 19:23 2 feb 2011 (UTC) hola, yo tambien quiero ingresar a la academia shinigami por favor, para ser un mejor usuario de esta wiki, por favor y graciasRyosuke Jû 20:51 7 feb 2011 (UTC) problemas no funciona lo intente varias veces fijate como quedaHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 19:34 2 feb 2011 (UTC) che hice eso de los codigos pero me aparecen los mismo s del el articulo al q se los copieHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 20:26 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Oye, Inuzuri-kun, lamento la insistencia pero todavia no he recibido respuesta del nuevo capítulo que debo hacer. Supuestamente me dijiste que hiciera 089. Masterly! And Farewell! pero Sajei-san ya había hecho ese artículo asi que no se cual hacer. Espero una respuesta pronto :) Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 21:14 2 feb 2011 (UTC) lo logre lo logre lo logre lo logre ya lo termina despues pasa a ver como quedoHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 04:16 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Oye, Inuzuri.kun ya está el artículo número 91, revisalo si está bien. PD: Se que va a ser inperfecto ya que no me fijé en los vinculos de la sinopsis :(Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 23:06 3 feb 2011 (UTC) oye james h evisto la votacion, no es k me moleste acepto todas sus criticas y sugerencias, pero kmo podre crear articulos si los k faltan son capitulos y episodios y no se pueden editar libremente o dime si se puede, y desde ya empiezo, saludos"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 01:31 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Seele Schneider Oye, Inuzuri-kun, es que te quería informar sobre lo que paso con el editor no registrado y el articulo Seele Schneider. Lo que pasa es que el dice que es la recolección de Reishi en vez de Reiatsu, al principio creí que estaba mal y deseché dos ediciones pero investigando un poco y viendo las peleas de Ishida de nuevo encontré que si se llama Reishi que significa particulas espirituales. Pues no se que hacer y por eso te pregunto a tí: Dejamos así, o lo especificamos.... PD: Felicidades por tus 2000 ediciones :) Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 22:39 4 feb 2011 (UTC) no importa no sabia q se hacia asi borrala si quieres Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 20:26 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Listo, Inuzuri-kun ya he terminado el capítulo 92, avisame como quedo :) Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō Minato Hinamura 01:41 6 feb 2011 (UTC) hey james, ya he arreglado el capitulo, le has dado muchos capitulos por hacer a minato por lo menos deberias darme tres ah haceer ya que kiero ganar este mesDariel lopez 04:05 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi, :) quería informarte de que he detectado un vandalismo. Un usuario no registrado, ha creado una pagina con el nombre de ¡Situación de emergencia! Aizen, la nueva evolución, en la que lo único que ha escrito es kkkkkkkkkkkk.... mira, aquí tienes el enlace Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu '11:20 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Bien :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu '14:29 7 feb 2011 (UTC) La verdad es que al final Ijner hiba a ser la ''portadora del tigre blanco, pero, al final, me he liado con lo de que ella se marchaba de BW, así que ahora no se... *Pd: Me alegra que te halla gustado, si tienes dudas sobre la saga que estoy planeando, dímelo :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg ''Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu '15:23 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Si Ijner se queda supongo que será ella... lo siento :( 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu '15:27 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias por avisar :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu '15:47 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Dalo por hecho :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu '''19:49 7 feb 2011 (UTC) hola james ya termine de arreglarlo, por favor ponme por lo menos tres capitulos para hacer[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 21:39 7 feb 2011 (UTC) hola, james gracias por lo del capitulo no es k soy impaciente es solo k los demas capitanes presionan mucho ese punto, ademas si fallo en lo de capitan tal vez podria volver a intentarlo en digamos, dos semanas despues de k ya alla creado por lo menos 15 articulos, si no es mucha molestia podrias decirme si me podrias ayudar en el diseño de un wiki.[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 22:05 7 feb 2011 (UTC) hola, jejejejejejejeje, en realidad crees k no se cambiarle la piel o el diseño a un wiki. Lo k necesito es k me ayudes con la portada para un diseño genial ya que no soy muy bueno en la creacion de logos ademas k me falta el favicon a ver si me puedes ayudar ahi lo k tienes k hacer es editar tu perfil, k sea corto y tu discusion y luego me mandas un mensaje a la mia, alli te dare instrucciones mas detalladas, Gracias y adios[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 22:13 7 feb 2011 (UTC) *Bueno la wiki es la de mi banda favorita, y te lo agradesco de corazon ya k le dijea ivan uchiha y el tio no me ha contestado nada,Esta es la wiki. *The All American Rejects Wiki ''Hola James, gracias por la informacion de Toshiro814, te voy a dar una sugerencia que me parece una buena idea:'' ''Que tal, que cuando un usuario se inscriba en Bleach Wiki, le aparezca un espacio donde diga "Escoge tu pais" y otro que diga "Escoge tu ciudad", asi seria mucho mejor ubicar a las personas que son del pais de uno, y mucho mejor si viven en la misama ciudad que uno, y también otra cosa, que se pueda poner un chat, para poder hablar con los usuarios conectados en Bleach Wiki.'' ''Dime acaso conoces al administrador de la Wikia Central, si es así enviale esta sugerencia de parte mia o dime el nombre para yo ir a su discusión y ponersela, para que esto este en todas las Wikias.' 'Una pregunta: Tú podrias ser mi tutor o maestro o sensei en la wiki, para mejorar y tener mucho más conocimiento, ah casi se me olvidá, cuando entro a la Academia Shinigami, estoy listo para mi primera misión, pero que tenga plazo para el Domingo o la próxima semana porque estoy en semana de exámenes y sin olvidar las tareas que dejan los profesores. '''''Me gustaria buscarte en el facebook (si tienes) o que me dieras tu hotmail o yahoo o gmail, para comunicarnos mucho mejor y ser buenos amigos, mi nombre en el facebook es Andres Felipe Lastra Cespedes, tengo una imagen del segundo hokage como foto de perfil (la misma imagen que tengo en mi Usuario), disculpame si sueno muy confianzudo pero es que me caes bien, y a los que me caen bien, me gusta hacerme sus amigosy además, aunque no te conozco bien, ya te tengo confianza, porque tu me ayudas cuando necesito algo. Una última pregunta, si tu tienes el programa photoshop ( ya tengo photoscape), me podrias dar el link para descargarlo, y poder crearme mi personaje de Bleach Wiki y el de Naruto Wiki, hace un tiempo estoy buscando donde descargarlo, pero no encuentro un buen lugar para descargarlo. SAYOONARA!!!!!! Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 23:57 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Creo que encontre al grupoª Hola, ya los busque y me aparecio un grupo con 203 miembros, es ese???? Hay otro dice Bleach Shinigami Academy BSA sera este?? Listo, Inuzuri-kun ya está el capítulo 93, revisalo si está bien :) Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 01:18 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Disculpeme de nuevo Vuelvo a pedirle que me agregue a la academia shinigami, para aprender a usar la wiki, ya que talves se mezcló mi mensaje con otro, o cualquier otra cosa :P, disculpeme y gracias Denis Neguiman (discusión) 02:03 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Terminado Complete el trabajo, las categorias fueron removidas de: 1)Harutoki Ide 2)Kei Uehara 3)Profesor de Kendo 4)Mit-Bro 5)Hashigami 6)Don Kanonji 7)Mizuiro Kojima 8)Chizuru Honshō 9)Michiru Ogawa 10)Mahana Natsui disculpe Estoy construyendo el caitulo 096 Bloodred Conflict, coloco la plantilla de los estudiantes antes de empezar a editar? Denis Neguiman (discusión) 02:59 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Más Soy de Rio Negro ^^ estaba editando mejor mi usuario y se me corto internet :_ todo lo que había agregado, incluido capitulos favoritos y todo, odio a veces a internet Una pregunta Queria saber como se coloca la pequeña ficha con contenido, y etc. INGRESO A LA ACADEMIA Hola pedi consejos a otros usuarios de como entrar a la academia y me sugerieron que me contactara con usted ya usted es el encargado de los que ingresan a si que vengo aqui para ver si puede acerme ingresar a la academiaKenji matsumo (discusión) 20:06 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Terminado Ya complete el artículo 096.BLOODED CONFLICT le gustaría revisarlo? Denis Neguiman (discusión) 00:36 9 feb 2011 (UTC) *Ya termine el articulo 394. The Burnout Inferno 2 Esta ves no puse referencias xD 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord' ''Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 02:37 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Si, de eso quería preguntarte, cada vez que coloco el enlace de Crush aparece el 1, debo escribir algo más en la fuente? Denis Neguiman (discusión) 03:29 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Listo, ya la cambie, solo borre el 1 y escribi el nombre del capitulo :P era facil y no me di cuenta :_. Bueno entonces ya esta completo ^^ Pregunta Solo agrego enlaces, igual es necesario que agregue la plantilla del estudiante? Denis Neguiman (discusión) 05:25 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Mas P.D quería saber si pongo a todo lo que se pueda enlace, o solo a algunos para qué el artículo no quede tan invadido de enlaces Denis Neguiman (discusión) 20:29 9 feb 2011 (UTC) hola james, perdon si no pude terminar el capitulo, ya k justo cuando habia terminado la sinopsis uno de los problemas domic¡nicanos me ataco, es decir se fue la luz, sobre ivan ya se k se retiro de naruto wiki, pero yo contacto con el en su wiki de musica Guns N roses, por favor entra edita tu perfil y tu discusion y alla te aviso[[User:Dariel_lopez|''Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 23:14 9 feb 2011 (UTC) Terminado Termine la misión. Unicamente no enlace las citas. (Porqué se vería feo) y no es necesario, y también había una frase que llevaba dos veces, 1 sexto espada y otra Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, que se veía mal, porque venian pegados luego de un punto. Sería así "...enemistad de la Sexta Espada. Grimmjow antepone de una forma muy clara... " esta no la cambié para no modificar el trabajo de ningún compañero. Terminado Ya termine el artículo Nanny, le di género Masculino, aunq no estoy muy seguro si lo sea :P que la wiki vote x el genero de este animalito xD Denis Neguiman (discusión) 23:28 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Ahora si ^^ la imagen ya está a la izquierda Denis Neguiman (discusión) 03:04 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Ya hice el sandbox, y estoy listo ^^ Denis Neguiman (discusión) 03:44 11 feb 2011 (UTC) No aun no, y.... esta genial y es divertido el último exámen :D P.D siempre me olvido de la firma :_ Denis Neguiman (discusión) 03:51 11 feb 2011 (UTC) ah, y ya está ^^ Ya está! parece q también te divierte el examen (8) Ya está! parece qué tambien te divierte el examen (8) Me repito y para colmo olvido la firma D8 Denis Neguiman (discusión) 03:57 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Ya esta! y hablando de Death Note, hace poco me di cuenta que el manga termina diferente que el anime O8 Que me pasa con las firmas! òóDenis Neguiman (discusión) 04:02 11 feb 2011 (UTC) A primero nos referimos a los que acabo con poner con numeracion "Death Note" o a "Academia"? Ya esta! me pregunto si para no tener que firmar cada muchos segundos seria mejor firmar el titulo y que esa seccion sea mia :/ pero otro la usaria sin darse cuenta y se mesclaria todo :S Denis Neguiman (discusión) 04:14 11 feb 2011 (UTC) ya esta! ya veo, P.D solo fotos V.I.P (8) xD aunq debi haber pedido permiso x derechos de autor(?) P.D2 Estube como una hora sin darme cuenta que no había mandado este mensaje D8 Dejame adivinar >.< seleccionar y desacer no es la opcion :P Y si es tan facil como seleccionar y borrar ubieras puesto borra esta seccion >.< confunde eso D8 Denis Neguiman (discusión) 04:37 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Ahora si ^^ terminado! Gracias! aun noc :/ cuantas ediciones necesito para capitan y subcapitan? ya seguro mañana estoy decidido :D Si ya sabia de la votación ^^ pero es mejor concentrarme por ahora solo en ediciones ^^ aparte se pasan volando los numeros de ediciones :/ para saber, para construir artículos, debo pedir algún permiso? o solo dejar la plantilla? :D Ohhh espera, veo que al igual que yo te gustan las zanpakuto tipo viento ^^ es mi zanpakuto favorita! la mia seria un nombre parecido a Tenshi Kaze, Angel de Viento, si no me equivoco! la unica cualidad si, que se haga invisible en shikai y tire una ola de viento :P nada original Denis Neguiman (discusión) 05:09 11 feb 2011 (UTC) confundido oye porq me faltan 7 ediciones? yo tenia 123 ahora hace un rato tenia 116 Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 17:10 11 feb 2011 (UTC) ok pero q raro q pase esoHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 17:22 11 feb 2011 (UTC) oye q paso con el capitulo del manga q me habias mandado a hacer?Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 20:43 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola james, k tal, perdon por no haber terminado antes el capitulo pero a mi compu se le daño el hard disk, ya termine el capitulo por favor puedes ponerme otro[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 22:26 11 feb 2011 (UTC) claro q si Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 00:24 12 feb 2011 (UTC) sino q esta mal Listo, Inuzuri-kun ya está el capítulo 95, revisalo por favor. Archivo:10.jpeg 'Juubantai Fukutaichō' '''Minato Hinamura''' 02:00 12 feb 2011 (UTC) como en items q es y donde esta?Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 02:11 12 feb 2011 (UTC) no lo encuentroHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 02:20 12 feb 2011 (UTC) yo creo q normal aparece http://images.wikia.com/bleach/es/images/0/05/0.png 'Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión)' Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 02:26 12 feb 2011 (UTC) hola james ya termine el capituklo pero te confundiste el capitulo 97 se lo diste a vasto lord desde el dia 4, por favor asigname otro[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 02:38 12 feb 2011 (UTC) asi ?Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 02:45 12 feb 2011 (UTC) revisa la pagina resiva como quedoHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 03:15 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola, james ya termine el capitulo pero cometi un error y fue k cree dos capitulos identicos, por k me salia error ya existe una pagina con etse nombre asi k ponme k nuevo capitulo debo hacer y borra este: *101. Split Under The Red Stalk. a k tal me vas a hechar la manita de gato conmi wiki[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 03:59 12 feb 2011 (UTC) ya le agrege la categoria y es k siempre se me olvida, a demas la mia no es Guns N Roses, esa es la de ivan la mia es The All American rejects, ademas k capitulo me das ahora[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 04:15 12 feb 2011 (UTC) hey james ya termine, y ahora si le puse la categoria me queda tiempo para mas asi k si me puedes poner otro[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 04:55 12 feb 2011 (UTC) hey james ya termine por favor ponme un nuevo capitulo[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 13:49 12 feb 2011 (UTC) oye james por k todos mis capitulos estan casi perfectos, dime k tiene de defecto y yo los arreglo[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 15:30 12 feb 2011 (UTC) TRABAJO TERMINADO 'Hola James, ya le quite la Categoria:Personajes a 10 articulos, son los siguientes:' 'Lilynette Gingerback,' 'Ggio Vega, '''Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, Yylfordt Granz, Ganryū, Ying y Yang, Kūkaku Shiba, Hanatarō Yamada, Zennosuke Kurumadani, Senna. '''''PD:ya vi tus fotos del perfil y eres CHIQUITITITITICO, creo que mides por ahi 1,62cm, te gusta el fútbol y eres un niño rubio, si no estoy mal (de acuerdo a las fotos tuyas) creo que tu mama mide 1,70 o sea mas o menos mi estatura, creo que ya sabes cual es mi tamaño, futuramente y probablemente (posiblemente, no estoy seguro de hacerlo), suba fotos mias al facebook, solo necesito la camara, y el aparato con el que se suben las fotos. SAYOONARA!!!!! Hola james ya termine el capitulo, mira k tal me quedo y desearia k me pongas un capitulo mas, ademas kisiera saber si sabes como puedo hacer k una imagen sea haga circular en Gimp o en Photoshop, adios[[User:Dariel_lopez|''Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 19:07 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Proyecto articulos Terminados: 097. Talk About Your Fear y 099. Dead Black War Cloud 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord' Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 23:43 12 feb 2011 (UTC) creo q ya esta no?Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 19:26 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Listo Inuzuri-kun, ya está termiando el capítulo 98.Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Fukutaichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 19:38 12 feb 2011 (UTC) pero yo ya hice todo lo qe me dijieron qe haga *sacarle la categoria personajes a 10 articulos *poner todos los enlaces qe pueda en el articulo de Tite Kubo *crear el articulo del episodio 090.See You Under Firework Por fin uno perfecto, pero duraste mucho para darme otro, solo los fines de semana puedo editar mucho, pero intentare hacerlo en los dias de semana, adios[[User:Dariel_lopez|''Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 23:07 13 feb 2011 (UTC) listoHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 00:40 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Listo, Inuzuri-kun ya termine el capítulo 106. Revisalo por favor.Archivo:-10.jpg 'Juubantai Fukutaichō' '''Minato Hinamura''' 01:19 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Dudas sobre mi tarea Hola estoy en la academia y tengo algunos problemas con mi tarea mi tarea es quitar la categoria personajes de 10 articulos x el momento llevo tres a si que me preguntaba que si se vale quitar la categoria de personajes de a personajes que no son muy recurrentes o que no han tenido mucha participacion o pocas apriciones en la serie?Kenji matsumo (discusión) 02:40 14 feb 2011 (UTC). Tarea Realizada Bien gracias a tu ayuda ya realice la tarea d la academia aqui te dejo la lista de los articulos : taikon,noba,rinrin,mr.pork,enraku,bonnie,espiritu de lentes,jinpei nagase,ino,ryo kunieda.Kenji matsumo (discusión) 03:13 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Otra Realizada Hola le aviso que ya he creado el articilo wonderful error.Kenji matsumo (discusión) 04:45 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Y puedo editarla enves de hacerlo otra vez? por favor podrias explicarme mejor los errores? es que no entendi muy bien .Kenji matsumo (discusión) 16:55 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Ya edite todo el articulo y creo que esta ves si lo hice como se debia.Kenji matsumo (discusión) 19:55 14 feb 2011 (UTC) cuantos enlaces por lo menosHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 21:13 14 feb 2011 (UTC) 'Hola James, tengo una duda sobre el Capitulo ''105. Spring, Spring, Meet the Tiger, este capitulo es la continuación del capitulo anterior, lo hago asi, aún asi sea la continuación del capitulo anterior??.'' ''Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 22:09 14 feb 2011 (UTC)'' Listo, Inuzuri-kun ya está el capítulo 107. Revisalo por favor :)Archivo:-10.jpg ''Juubantai Fukutaichō'' '[[Usuario:Hyorinmaru634|''Minato Hinamura]] 00:05 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Queja oye james, tengo una queja con respecto a mi contador de ediciones y es que cada vez que llego a cierto punto al otro dia aparece k tengo 30 ediciones menos o hasta 100 y eso ha pasado varias veces, exijo una explixación segun tengo entendido solo los administradores y burocratas pueden hacer eso, amenos que tengan un roolback a qui, exijo k se haga algo ya que estoy hasta el limite con esto.[[User:Dariel_lopez|''Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 00:19 15 feb 2011 (UTC) che yo pongo editar pero no aparece el texto aparece la planilla del personaje nada masHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 03:44 15 feb 2011 (UTC) oye james, perdoname si me altere pero no estaba muy seguro y un usuario de otra wiki me dijo k me quejara con la administracion, perdoname ya investigue mejor y no esculpa de nadie aqui si no de wikia, de nuevo perdoname[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 10:39 15 feb 2011 (UTC) hola, k tal james, ya termine el capitulo k me diste por favor mira como esta y si puedes darme otro, rayos hyorinm,aru nos ha dao una paliza a mi y a vasto lord.[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 12:02 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Listo, Inuzuri-kun ya está el capítulo 108. Revisalo por favor. Archivo:-10.jpg 'Juubantai Fukutaichō' '''Minato Hinamura''' 13:01 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Taichi :), quería comentarte algo que observé en el artículo de ''Ulquiorra. El otro día, me compré el tomo 40 de Bleach, y el poema dedicado a Ulquiorra es diferente al que está escrito en la sección de citas de dicho artículo. ¿Debería cambiarlo por el que viene en mí tomo? Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu '''19:52 15 feb 2011 (UTC) hola james, ya termine el capitulo k me pediste, por favor dame otro[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 22:14 15 feb 2011 (UTC) ah, otra cosa me fije en k vasto tenia solo uo perfecto y ahora tiene cuatro, xk[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 22:16 15 feb 2011 (UTC) ya esta ya termine el 090.See You Under Firework el de arriba soy yo Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 04:27 16 feb 2011 (UTC) *Seguramente será eso, está bien, lo cambiaré :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg ''Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu '''15:50 16 feb 2011 (UTC) listo ya termine la seccion portada 090.See You Under Firework pero no entendi lo de la plantilla de construccion de estudiantes Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 19:46 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Listo, Inuzuri-kun, ya está listo el capítulo 110, revisalo por favor. Archivo:-10.jpg ''Juubantai Fukutaichō'' '[[Usuario:Hyorinmaru634|''Minato Hinamura]] 23:15 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Academia Quisiera solicitar el poder ingresar a la academia ya que no me manejo muy bien con las opciones y mayormente me dedico a arreglas faltas ortograficas y quisiera poder aportar más atte. Ulquiorra our world (discusión) 01:08 17 feb 2011 (UTC)Ulquiorra our world Misión finalizada He retirado la categoría personaje de las siguientes 10 páginas: Yoshino Sōma Jin Kariya Hō y Ban Mabashi Cain Gō Koga Ryō Utagawa Ugaki Yoshi Maki Ichinose Esperando gustoso la próxima actividad se despide --Ulquiorra our world (discusión) 20:17 17 feb 2011 (UTC)Ulquiorra our world Ingresar a la academia Hola Taichi-kun le pedi consejo a un usuariode como poder ingresar a la academia y me dijeron que usted era el encargado asi que porfavor le pido para ver si puedo ingresar a ella. --hina.odi 03:36 18 feb 2011 (UTC) taichi ya esta ya termine el articulo 090.See You Under Firework mira como quedoNicolas sanchez (discusión) 17:50 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Listo.! La categoria personaje fue removida de: *Midori Tono *satoda *shoko kusama *Mihane shirogane *komae *Max *Genga *Benin *Kenichiro Nanbu *Jinnai Doko hina.odi 18:54 18 feb 2011 (UTC) shai master Hola, hace tiempo que no me conectaba(razones personales), pero queria saber como se le cambia la insignia por ejemplo para que diga bleach wiki en palabras normales sino que aparezca con el simbolo de bleach ese de las llamas, gracias!! P.D:no es para esta wiki. Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 21:02 18 feb 2011 (UTC) es la de zoids wiki como la estoy levantando desde casi cero cuando la encontre,no se como cambiar el signo, y podrias decirme como pongo la de infobox por ejemplo va nombre con = o con /y todo lo de la infobox por favor,gracias Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 22:32 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Como creo una infobox recuerdas que cuando me toco crear una infobox de kanbei me diste la informacion de como se hacia y hasta me diste todos los datos que ivan, pero no me acuerdo cuales eran podrias darme otra vez los datos si puedes para yo adaptarlos a los datos de zoids, gracias Kaminari no seishin (discusión) 23:05 18 feb 2011 (UTC) hey hola james k tal como sabes tengo una wiki, y kisiera k me dijeras como se ponen las entradas de blog en los mensajes, es decir para k se vean, si no sabes dime kien me puede ayudar[[User:Dariel_lopez|''Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 21:23 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Arregaldo Listo, ya lo arregle.. no me habia dado cuenta ya que estaba apurada xq tenia que salir .... '''hina.odi 00:25 19 feb 2011 (UTC)' Bueno lo que hare sera que Kyo, aparece y nos enfrenta antes de ir con Kaiser al final, tu y Yamato lo enfrentan y lo derrotan 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 01:41 19 feb 2011 (UTC) *PD: Creo que no seguira hasta el domingo por que tengo un trabajo en el cole, y eso que es la primera semana *Articulo terminado 114. 崩れゆく世界のすべてについて 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord' ''Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 18:30 19 feb 2011 (UTC) *Articulo termindado 115. Remnant, la plantilla tambien ya esta terminada 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord' ''Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 02:42 20 feb 2011 (UTC) *oye james ya termine el capitulo k me diste, podrias darme otro[[User:Dariel_lopez|''Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 03:19 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Ya cumpli con la segunda tarea que me dijiste,la categoria personaje fue removida de: · Inose · Aoga · Kenzaki Ryūsei · Loly Aivirrne · Fujimaru kudo · Gyōkaku Kumoi · Yokochini · Nakeem Grindina · Heizō Kasaki · Edrad Liones Kenji87 09:58 29 Febrero 20, 2011 (UTC) oye gracias, si soy el burocrata pero ese codigo es para una wiki en especifica o para cualquiera[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 21:58 20 feb 2011 (UTC) oye gracias, y no, no se pone mal esta todo bien[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 22:02 20 feb 2011 (UTC) 'Hola James, mira ultimamente no eh podido hacer el capitulo que me otorgaste, y seguro eso es muy incomodo, asi que te pido por favor, me saques de la academia, porque no voy a poder cumplir con ese trabajo. Muchas Gracias por todo y lamento las incomodidades que cause.' Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 23:12 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Capitulos Ariculo terminado 118. The Supernal Tag 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord' Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 04:22 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Ya esta, fijate como quedo Tony ya le agrege algunos enlaces al shun shun rikka fijate si asi esta o le agrego mas Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 18:17 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Terminado Listo ya le agregue lo que me pediste al articulo de satoda hina.odi 20:30 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Lo lamento mucho, Inuzuri-kun mi inactividad fue porque en este momento estoy en examenes parciales y necesito ponerle prioridad a eso, pero no te preocupes, desde hoy vuelvo con el proyecto, ademas que Kaneshiro-kun me intenta "dar pelea" :) Archivo:-10.jpg Juubantai Fukutaichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 20:41 21 feb 2011 (UTC) *Ajam y ademas de que en este momento estoy pensando acerca de mi Bankai ya que tengo el diseño y los ataques pero me hace falta un nombre y no encuentro una pista que me lleve a ello. (Lo único que te puedo decir es que tiene el poder de la luz y la oscuridad en cada Bankai, y se relaciona con Akira Hinamura) *Si, gracias igual lo que busco es una buena forma de pronunciarlo y un buen nombre al traducirlo :) *Listo, Inuzuri-kun ya está listo el capítulo 112, revisalo por favor. Ya lo arregle... y disculpa mi imprudencia es que estoy terminando unos trabajos... Dilis may 20:52 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Capitulo Terminado ya termine el capitulo 119Secret of the Moon que pediste revisalo para saber si esta bien o e falta algo Kenji87 Febrero 21,2011(UTC) Ya te habia dicho que si, pero aún así gracias :P Archivo:-10.jpg Juubantai Fukutaichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 22:31 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Ingresar a la Academia de Shinigamis Hola! Me gustaría mucho unirme a la Academia de Shinigamis, por favor! Agus-tore (discusión) 22:55 21 feb 2011 (UTC) *Hey Taichi, el capitulo 119 ya se lo habias asignado a Kenji87, le digo para que me asigne otro capitulo, por cierto, la plantilla ya la termine xD 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord' ''Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 23:39 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Misión Bleach serie Ichigo Kurosaki ' Es el protagonista de Bleach. Ichigo es un estudiante de secundaria normal, pero se ve obligado a convertirse en un shinigami sustituto involuntariamente, tras haber absorbido la mayor parte de los poderes de Rukia. Cuando se creó la serie de manga, Kubo comentó que Rukia Kuchiki fue el primer personaje que ideó, pero no para que fuera un personaje principal, por lo que diseñó a Ichigo para ser protagonista. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Masakazu Morita, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Eduardo Garza, y en el español es Sergio Zamora. 'Rukia Kuchiki Es una shinigami que fue enviada a la ciudad de Karakura para que eliminara a los hollows. A pesar que su apariencia física es de una adolescente, en realidad ella es diez veces mayor que Ichigo. En la apertura de la historia, Rukia se ve obligada a transferir sus poderes a Ichigo y asumir un estilo de vida temporal como una humana normal. Se había registrado en la escuela secundaria local, mientras vivía en la residencia de Ichigo y le enseñaba a usar sus poderes de shinigami. Rukia fue el primer personaje de la serie creado por Kubo, y su diseño es el que se decidió utilizar para todos los demás shinigamis. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Fumiko Orikasa, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Liliana Barba, y en el español es Belén Roca. Orihime Inoue Es una compañera de clases de Ichigo, vinculada a él gracias a su amiga Tatsuki Arisawa. Es huérfana, por lo que fue criada por su hermano mayor, Sora, quien más tarde muere en un accidente automovilístico. Inicialmente carecía de poderes espirituales, pero en el transcurso de la serie se desarrolla su conciencia espiritual, obteniendo así unos poderes únicos. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Yuki Matsuoka, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Claudia Mota, y en el español es Núria Trifol. Uryū Ishida Es un Quincy, descendiente de una línea de de cazadores de hollows. Es uno de los primeros antagonistas de la serie. Tiene un profundo rencor hacía todos los shinigamis, incluyendo a Ichigo, pero luego se volverán muy buenos amigos. Aún siendo muy amigo de Ichigo, éste no puede dejar de competir contra él. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Noriaki Sugiyama, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Víctor Ugarte, y en el español es Óscar Muñoz. Yasutora Sado (Chad) Es uno de los mejores amigos de Ichigo en la escuela. A pesar de su imponente aspecto es muy manso, y se niega a combatir a menos que sea por el bien de otro. Al principio Chad no puede ver a los hollows, pero esto cambia cuando un grupo de niños son atacados por uno. En ese momento descubre una habilidad única, la cual es una armadura que fortalece su brazo derecho. Posteriormente desarrolla la capacidad de disparar la energía por su brazo y también descubre que su brazo izquierdo tiene una capacidad ofensiva de gran alcance. En la adaptación japonesa su seiyū es Hiroki Yasumoto, mientras que en el doblaje hispanoamericano es Diego Armando Nieves, y en el español es Oriol Rafel. Renji Abarai Es un Shinigami de élite con el grado de Teniente 6 ª División, convirtiéndose en el segundo al mando de un escuadron de las fuerzas armadas Shinigami (Gotei 13). Es un hombre impetuoso y motivado, que posee tanto un profundo respeto y animosidad hacia su superior inmediato, el Capitán de la Sexta División Byakuya Kuchiki. A pesar de que se introdujo a la serie como un enemigo mortal, este tenía un conflicto de lealtad entre su trabajo y Rukia, con quien creció. Despues, terminó haciendose amigo de Ichigo y sus amigos; Bleach Blade Battlers *Byakuya Kuchiki *Gin Ichimaru *Hollow Ichigo *Ichigo Kurosaki *Ikkaku Madarame *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Momo Hinamori *Kaname Tōsen *Kenpachi Zaraki *Kisuke Urahara *Kon *Orihime Inoue *Rangiku Matsumoto *Renji Abarai *Rukia Kuchiki *Sajin Komamura *Suì-Fēng *Sōsuke Aizen *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Ururu Tsumugiya *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Yoruichi Shihōin Bleach Blade Battlers 2 Los personajes disponíbles para este juego son los siguientes: *Byakuya Kuchiki *Gin Ichimaru *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Hiyori Sarugaki *Hollow Ichigo *Ichigo Kurosaki *Ikkaku Madarame *Izuru Kira *Jūshirō Ukitake *Kaname Tōsen *Kenpachi Zaraki *Kisuke Urahara *Kon *Luppi Antenor * * * * Añadida por Tsukihiro *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Momo Hinamori *Orihime Inoue *Rangiku Matsumoto *Renji Abarai *Rukia Kuchiki *Sajin Komamura *Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai *Shinji Hirako *Shunsui Kyōraku *Shūhei Hisagi *Suì-Fēng *Sōsuke Aizen *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Ulquiorra Cifer *Ururu Tsumugiya *Uryū Ishida *Yachiru Kusajishi *Yammy Llargo *Yasutora Sado *Yoruichi Shihōin *Yumichika Ayasegawa Bleach heat the soul 2 *Ichigo Kurosaki (Shikai, Shinigami Sustituto) *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai *Byakuya Kuchiki *Gin Ichimaru *Kisuke Urahara *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Yoruichi Shihōin Bleach heat the soul 4 *Ichigo Kurosaki (Shikai, Bankai, Sealed) *Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai, Gigai) *Orihime Inoue (EX) *Uryū Ishida (EX, Forma Final) *Yasutora Sado (EX) *Renji Abarai (Shikai, Bankai) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Shikai, Bankai) *Gin Ichimaru (EX) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Hiyori Sarugaki *Hollow Ichigo *Ikkaku Madarame *Izuru Kira *Jūshirō Ukitake *Kaname Tōsen *Kenpachi Zaraki *Kensei Muguruma *Kisuke Urahara *Lisa Yadōmaru *Luppi Antenor *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Momo Hinamori *Nanao Ise *Nell Tu (Desbloqueable) *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Rangiku Matsumoto *Sajin Komamura *Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai *Shinji Hirako *Shunsui Kyōraku *Shūhei Hisagi *Suì-Fēng *Sōjirō Kusaka *Sōsuke Aizen (EX) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Shikai, Bankai) *Ulquiorra Cifer *Yachiru Kusajishi *Yammy Llargo *Yoruichi Shihōin *Yumichika Ayasegawa Bleach heat the soul 3 *Ichigo Kurosaki (Shikai, Bankai, Sealed) *Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai, Gigai) *Orihime Inoue (EX) *Uryū Ishida (EX, Forma Final) *Yasutora Sado (EX) *Renji Abarai (Shikai, Bankai) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Shikai, Bankai) *Gin Ichimaru (EX) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Hiyori Sarugaki *Hollow Ichigo *Ikkaku Madarame *Izuru Kira *Jūshirō Ukitake *Kaname Tōsen *Kenpachi Zaraki *Kensei Muguruma *Kisuke Urahara *Lisa Yadōmaru *Luppi Antenor *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Momo Hinamori *Nanao Ise *Nell Tu (Desbloqueable) *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Rangiku Matsumoto *Sajin Komamura *Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai *Shinji Hirako *Shunsui Kyōraku *Shūhei Hisagi *Suì-Fēng *Sōjirō Kusaka *Sōsuke Aizen (EX) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Shikai, Bankai) *Ulquiorra Cifer *Yachiru Kusajishi *Yammy Llargo *Yoruichi Shihōin *Yumichika Ayasegawa Bleach Hanatareshi Yabou *Ichigo Kurosaki *Byakuya Kuchiki *Kenpachi Zaraki *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Bansui﻿ Amatsuki *Hanatarō Yamada *Momo Hinamori *Kon *Rukia Kuchiki *Inoue Orihime *Sado Yasutora *Uryū Ishida *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihōin *Yachiru Kusajishi *Matsumoto Rangiku Bleach Heat the soul 6 *Aaroniero Arruruerie *Byakuya Kuchiki **Shikai **Bankai *Cirucci Sanderwicci *Dark Rukia *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Gin Ichimaru *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez **Pantera *Hiyori Sarugaki **Hollowficación *Ichigo Kurosaki **Sealed **Shikai **Bankai *Hollow Ichigo **Shikai **Bankai *Ikkaku Madarame **Shikai **Bankai *Izuru Kira *Jushiro Ukitake *Kaname Tosen *Kenpachi Zaraki *Kisuke Urahara **Capitan del 12avo escuadrón *Kensei Muguruma *Lisa Yadōmaru *Luppi *Mashiro Kuna *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Momo Hinamori *Nanao Ise *Nel Tu **Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck **Gamuza *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Nnoitra Gilga **Santa Teresa *Orihime Inoue Añadida por Hyorinmaru634 *Rangiku Matsumoto *Renji Abarai **Shikai **Bankai *Rojuro Otoribashi *Rukia Kuchiki **Gigai **Shikai *Ryūken Ishida *Sajin Komamura *Senna *Szayel Aporro Granz **Fornicarás *Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai *Shinji Hirako **Hollowficación *Shuhei Hisagi *Shunsui Kyōraku *Suì-Fēng *Sōjirō Kusaka *Sōsuke Aizen *Tessai Tsukabishi *Tia Harribel *Tōshirō Hitsugaya **Shikai **Bankai *Ulquiorra Cifer *Uryū Ishida **Forma Final quincy **Seele Schneider *Yachiru Kusajishi *Yammy Llargo *Yasutora Sado **Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo *Yoruichi Shihōin *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Zommari Rureaux **Brujería Bleach heat the soul 5 *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Kaien Shiba) *Byakuya Kuchiki **Shikai **Bankai *Cirucci Sanderwicci *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio *Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Gin Ichimaru *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez **Pantera Añadida por Kenpachi025 *Hiyori Sarugaki **Hollowficación *Hollow Ichigo **Shikai **Bankai *Ichigo Kurosaki **Sealed **Shikai **Bankai *Ikkaku Madarame **Shikai **Bankai *Izuru Kira *Jūshirō Ukitake *Kaname Tōsen *Kenpachi Zaraki *Kisuke Urahara *Kensei Muguruma *Lisa Yadōmaru *LuppiAntenor *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Momo Hinamori *Nanao Ise *Nel Tu **Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Nemu Kurotsuchi Añadida por Kenpachi025 *Nnoitra Gilga *Orihime Inoue *Rangiku Matsumoto *Renji Abarai **Shikai **Bankai *Rukia Kuchiki **Gigai **Shikai *Sajin Komamura *Szayel Aporro Granz *Senna *Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai *Shinji Hirako **Hollowficación *Shunsui Kyōraku *Shūhei Hisagi *Suì-Fēng *Sōjirō Kusaka *Sōsuke Aizen *Tōshirō Hitsugaya **Shikai **Bankai *Ulquiorra Cifer *Uryū Ishida **Seele Schneider **Forma Final *Yammy Llargo *Yasutora Sado **Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo *Yachiru Kusajishi *Yoruichi Shihōin *Yumichika Ayasegawa Bleach soul carnaval 2 *Ichigo Kurosaki(Sealed) (Shikai) (Bankai) (Full Hollow) *Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai) *Renji Abarai (Shikai) (Bankai) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Murciélago) (Resurrección Segunda Etapa) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Pantera) *Kenpachi Zaraki *Byakuya Kuchiki(Shikai) (Bankai) *Shunsui Kyōraku (Shikai) *Hiyori Sarugaki *Shinji Hirako *Ikkaku Madarame (Shikai) (Bankai) *Tia Harribel *Coyote Starrk *Nnoitra Jiruga (Santa Teresa) *Yasutora Sado *Yoruichi Shihōin (Shunkō) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Shikai) (Bankai) *Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai (Shikai) *Uryū Ishida (Seele Schneider) *Kon *Gin Ichimaru *Sōsuke Aizen *Hollow Ichigo *Kisuke Urahara Agus-tore (discusión) 23:40 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Listo Ya hice las correciones correspondientes al capitulo por favor revisalo para ver si ya cumple con los requisistos establecidos. Kenji87 09:53,Febrero 22, 2011(UTC) en realidad no se porque copió todo, lo siento mucho!!! Agus-tore (discusión) 20:27 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Capitania... Hola, Inuzuri-kun te queria preguntar si la verdad, me podrias postular para ser capitán de alguna división, ya que siento que ya estoy listo. Te pregunto a ti pues la verdad no se a quien decirle para que me postule en la Votación de Ascenso de Capitanes y ponerlo yo mismo pues...creo que seria algo indebido. Saludos...Archivo:-10.jpg Juubantai Fukutaichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 02:15 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Capitulo terminado ya termine el capitulo 120. Shake Hands With Grenades Dilis may 18:48 23 feb 2011 (UTC) ya le acomode lo que le faltaba al capitulo....!!!! Dilis may 21:38 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola, Inuzuri-kun primero gracias por meterme en la votación, desearia (Si soy ascendido) quedar en la segunda división, y segundo ya está el capítulo 121 del manga para que lo revises :) PD: Tu sabes si para ser capitán de la segunda división debo cambiar mi uniforme shinigami por el de las fuerzas especiales??? Archivo:-10.jpg Juubantai Fukutaichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 00:50 24 feb 2011 (UTC) listo articulo de Tony y con su imagen Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 04:21 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Oye, Inuzuri-kun el capítulo que me asignaste (122) ya está siendo trabajando por Kaneshiro-kun :P, porfa asigname otro. Archivo:-10.jpg Juubantai Fukutaichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 21:40 24 feb 2011 (UTC) ya lo hice fijate como qedo Usuario:Nicolas sanchez/Sandbox Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 05:20 25 feb 2011 (UTC) listooo!! :) Usuario:Nicolas sanchez/Sandbox Nicolas sanchez (discusión) 18:17 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Por cierto creo que tu discucion esta muy sobrecargada ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg Rollback Bueno si ya es hora, pues bien, en cuanto a lo del aumento creo que debe ser superior a 600, ya lo dije rollback es capitan,pero este debe ser un excelente usuario asi que debe demostrarlo. si es muy bueno y tienen el minimo de 600 ediciones puede ser ascendido, pero me parece mejor las 650. eso si los capitanes votan, somos una comunidad. 300px|link=user:Kenpachi025 19:24 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Grasias Taichi link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Yonbantai Taicho: Ryuzaki "Ruisu" Yadômaru (Disc.) 20:18 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola James, mira tengo un pequeño inconveniente con la tarea q m mandasts y es q no consigo la imagen y ademas una duda la cual es que si le tengo que poner las 3 categorias al articulo de connie que vendrian siendo alma, runkogai y personajes exclusivo del anime...y discupa la molestia Dilis may 02:45 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok no tardare en votar NTP! ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg PD: Como tienes la acadtemia xD cuantos examenes hay no eran solo 3? Ok hoy votare que he estado un poco ocupado '' ''Kyūbantai Taicho:Toshiro Elric '''17:45 26 feb 2011 (UTC) saludos me gurtaria irncribirme a la academia shinigami Ookami Ikari (discusión) 17:48 26 feb 2011 (UTC) hola otra vez estos son los personages q elegi Haineko ,Kurōdo, Dondochakka Bilstin, Pesche Guatiche, Homura Menoly Mallia, Ran Tao, Hisana Kuchiki, Mila Rose, Shizuku, solo quiero saber bn q tengo q hacer si me puedes explicar te lo agradecere "Ikari Ookami (イカリ狼) ” (discusión) 21:00 26 feb 2011 (UTC) OK y gracias disculpa la molestia XD....!!!! Dilis may 22:15 26 feb 2011 (UTC) termine la tarea que me asignaste, espero la halla echo bn estos son los personages #Haineko #Kurōdo #Dondochakka Bilstin #Pesche Guatiche #Homura #Menoly Mallia #Ran Tao #Hisana Kuchiki # Mila Rose #Shizuku Hola taichi, soy antoni lopez kisiera unirme a la academia, kiero convertirme en un shinigami de esta wiki y me dijeron k tenia k venir a pedirtelo a ti.antoni (discusión) 21:46 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Proyecto C. Articulo terminado 122. Don't Lose Your Grip On 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 22:17 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola, Inuzuri-kun es que te queria informar que en la página del proyecto capítulos mis creaciones le hacen falta los dos últimos capitulos que he hecho, pues tanto en mi discusion como en el historial de las paginas se encuentra la prueba. Las dos páginas creadas son la del capítulo 112. The Undead 2 (Rise&Craze) y 121. In Sane We Trust. Te lo digo pues ya se acaba el mes y esas creaciones no estan incluidas :) Archivo:-10.jpg Juubantai Fukutaichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 23:39 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias, Inuzuri-kun sobre lo de la firma yo me encargo, pero tenia una duda. sera posible hacer algo especial en la serie Seele Spiegel para que mi ascenso quede bien...(es el plan parecido al de Kojiro-kun) PD: esta sera mi ultima firma de teniente xP Archivo:-10.jpg Juubantai Fukutaichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 02:36 28 feb 2011 (UTC) *Articulo terminado: 124. Crying Little People 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord' ''Nanabantai Taicho':'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 02:48 28 feb 2011 (UTC)